supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim Blaze
History Early Life Reya Z'iegler is the daughter of Amara Z'iegler, God's sister and Sebastian Rivera. Reya was born eons ago alongside sister Romona Z'iegler. They were born before Amara's concealment in the mark. Sebastian hadn't known of the children's birth, due to Amara. She knew what would happen if he knew they had living children. Once Amara was concealed Romona and Reya were left to their sisters Raava (Life) and Rebekah (Death) to care for them. They decided the two would be safer with them. Rebekah and Raava suppressed the two age, due to not feeling they were ready to be apart of the world yet. Breath of Life Reya and Romona began aging in the 20th century and were taken care of for some time by Raava and Rebekah. When Romona aged five and Reya aged four, Raava left them to Rebekah. Raava had to continue her job of watcher over the multiverse. Rebekah cared for them for two years after that until she left them as well. Reya and Romona wanted Rebekah to stay, but she couldn't. Though leaving the two with the hope that she would be back for them. She left them with an Angel to serve as their protector on earth in a human vessel. The Angel guided them and their abilities while they were still young. The Valkyries of Valhalla saught out Romona and they found her in Orlando, only to find out she was a young girl, though her calling was true. Their Angel denied the Valkyries of taking Romona, but Romona made the choice herself and she was taken by them. Romona had been gone for years but Reya always found a way to speak with Romona, and see her through her ways of mystical arts. When Reya turned thirteen the Angel left her, having felt she was safe and particularly old enough to take care of herself. When Romona returned to Reya she asked that Reya joined her and the Valkyries but Reya denied the request, saying that Earth was her home for now. And with that Romona agreed she would stay with her sister on Earth for a while. The Valkyries allowed this for the time being and left her alone with her sister. Restoration With Romona's return, Reya was happy, or at least as close to happy that she could get. Their bond as sisters grew over time and they became stronger while together. Romona taught Reya how to train, and fight for herself. Reya gained many bruises through fighting with Romona but for her it was worth it, to find herself one day to be as strong as Romona in her own image. She admired her sister's ways of courage, and freedom all the while having a sense of seriousness for what she thought was right. She wished she could be more like Romona, rather than not caring about other things. But she felt she was fine the way she was. Over time Romona realized she could notice how lonely Reya felt and suggested that they enroll in a school. Reya hadn't hated the idea but didn't very much like it either. She agreed soon enough that they could go to a school but it had to be a very Private school. After learning of the explosion of the Xavier Institute in New York, Reya and Romona found out of the new Institute for Supernatural. The Jean Grey School for Supernatural. New York Reya and Romona packed their things and moved to New York for the better of their lives. There, they went to Westchester County and to the Jean Grey School. The school grounds were inhabited by the grandchild of the original Krakoa that asked to join the X-Men after attacking them by the orders of the Hellfire Club and after being attacked again in Manhattan leading to the end of the Xavier School, they took this offer. Reya and Romona were enrolled in the school for a few days. After Reya heard of Romona being attacked she took Romona's sword and she spelled it with her magic. The spell had been so very specific that only her magic itself can break the spell, and no one could lift Romona's sword but herself, or move, damage and destroy the sword. At the new school, Reya stayed to herself, tending to not be apart of most things with other students. Supernatural Ties S3: B " I don't care. Fuck you. " ― Reya to Death Reya would have a recurring dream of a woman dressed in black trying to reach out to her. She felt she knew the woman, but each time the woman came to her she felt herself slipping into death each time. And to her surprise, she would think of Death and accidentally summon Death. This had happened one night, though this time Reya reflected her emotions onto her sister Romona. Romona had felt what Reya felt, but her own hatred for Death was stronger than Reya's. With this, Romona focused on that hatred and on Death and summoned her to them by accident, through Reya. They were met by the reaper, Tessa who had worked for Death and was sent to see what she wanted "this time". Death blamed Reya for this, though not knowing it was Romona who actually summoned her. They argued with Death, and Reya revealed to Romona's surprise that she felt she was going to die, and knew it would happen but she didn't care and wasn't afraid. Death was there for that exact reason and Romona with this information was shocked, having much to say but didn't say anything. Her attention was captured by Death who the girls continued to argue with. Romona called Death out and shamed her for abandoning them, which Reya felt she hadn't cared at all for. Before Death had left, expressing she had no regrets about what she did she did say that she wishes she had come back. Romona told herself that she didn't, and after that, they both went to sleep in their dorm rooms. Romona and Reya appear in New Orleans with cousin Jo, and associate Amoria, an Asgardian from the school. They arrived in a bus to New Orleans, Reya and Romona loved traveling to places, and when they were there Reya suggested they go to the music store and Romona said whatever she had wanted they could do. Amoria asked if they could go to the cemetery, and they did. Amoria tried to cast a spell but before she could the mausoleum in the cemetery had fallen down, Romona near it. They left the area to avoid attention and trouble. They went to the casino where Reya dared Jo to gable with a group of men, and she accepted the dare. Reya, Romona, and Jo sat at a table together watching her as she did. Before the game could begin, Reya made the checkers fly across the floor, and the men pulled a gun out on Jo. Jo had no reaction, sitting unphased until she made the gun fly at the wall. The four girls fought with the men in the casino, ultimately defeating them. After it was over, they left. Reya asked them to follow her, and they began to walk on the train tracks, as they were walking they could see a train coming, and they knew it would stop, but it didn't. They heard the train dragging against the ground and Jo put up a shield of energy, protecting them from it, but the train had fallen over. Reya protected the building the train had nearly fallen on with mystical energy, while Romona lifted the train, and Reya helped her, barely able to hold on to it herself. When they saved the area, they left before they could be questioned or spotted. Romona flew off into the air, and Reya used her empathy to track her, and they met her at the docks. The girls sat there talking for a while. Appearance * Hair: Reya's hair is naturally ginger, although she's dyed her hair a numerous amount of times, from red to dark purple and pink. Her hair is usually cut short and never grows past the length of her neck. Though when she was younger her hair was shoulder length. * Wardrobe: Reya's style is unique, she usually wears clothes from the colors of black, purple, red, dark pink and dark blue. When she was introduced in Season 3: B she could be seen wearing a silver and dark purple tank top with stripes, and dark jeans. As Grim Blaze Reya is seen wearing a fully clothed suit, though revealing her wings. * Aliases: When Reya is Grim Blaze she wears a black suit with a mask covering the upper half of her face. * Makeup: Reya usually wears dark lipstick, and sometimes she is seen wearing eyeliner and eyeshadow. As grim blaze, Reya is wearing visible eyeshadow, but due to her face being covered it cannot be seen. Relationships Family * Romona Z'iegler: * Life: * Death: * Sebastian Rivera: * The Darkness: * Jack Z'iegler: Friends * Enemies * Personality Reya is a troubled, mentally unstable, independent, and vengeful person. She’s more accustomed to her own company. She is not a very happy person, as she has a lot of pent-up anger and hostility. Reya can often be rude, aggressive and anti-social. She is a dark, and moody person. She rarely listens to advice and can be brash and arrogant. She has issues, basically. She shows a strong hate towards her sister Death and Life. Reya is usually disrespectful to them, and her sense of morality is questionable. She curses freely and is very disrespectful to most authority figures. Despite her anger and anti-social issues, she is shown to be quite compassionate and sympathetic to those she considers a friend. She can show kindness towards people she cares about such as her sister, Romona. She only has few friends and doesn't trust people much. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Reya is a powerful empath and is still developing her powers at her young age. Xavier has said that her empathic ability is impressive. Reya was able to accomplish the ability of empathic healing at such a young age, which is rare. Reya is able to channel and feel the emotions of another being, even being able to siphon emotions from others. It is possible Reya can siphon and store emotions from one being to another. Reya is also a telepath, and at a young age began to experience hundreds of voices in her head. When Reya's telepathy is active, her empathy is not and vice versa. The voices manifested themselves as Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, Asmodeus, and Lucifer. They were thoughts projected into her mind as if it were the actual demons themselves. They are able to manifest as multiple personalities and allows her multiple abilities through them. Reya's mind is a dangerous place, which is why it's hard for even telepaths like Charles Xavier and Jean Grey to enter her mind. Reya's sister Death is able to stop the voices but even then, the voices aren't completely stopped. Reya's able to effortlessly allow the voices back in with only the slightest injury to the mental walls. With the mental walls active, her telepathy is suppressed and her empathy is active. Reya developed a recent personality to which stood as a neutral ground for her to be able to control them all. She named this personality in relativity to her magic, and called it "Zore". Reya has used her magic and created a dimension that she names "The Darkness". The dimension was influenced by her dreams and everything around her. She had a feeling that for the rest of her life all she'd have was Romona, and that thought made her feel somewhat alone, in creating the dimension it was a passage to entering her subconscious mind. In her mind was a place which resembled her personality, and in her mind, she was able to see the voices and communicate with them. The incantation to enter her mind is Uomit Ore Tenebris. Only she is able to enter her mind through the incantation, because of how specific it is, in comparison to Romona's sword spell. This also gave Reya a way to channel her thoughts and project them into reality, which revealed a new ability, known as projection. She has shown limitless control over the weather. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity, and moisture at a molecular level. She can generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself and others to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in some cases, nearly invisible. Reya has a great control over the mystic arts. She can channel mystical energy from a dimension called "Zore" and accomplish many things. Reya's magic was strong enough to spell her sister Romona's sword, and the spell was so specific that it couldn't be broken. Her spell allowed the sword to move at Romona's command, and only Romona could move it or touch it. If it were touched by even some as strong as cosmic beings, it would weaken their powers. Death has shown to not be phased by the sword, in which Reya admitted she wasn't surprised. Though she rarely uses her magic, she has shown to be very skilled with it. She is even able to summon her father with her magic, within a demon trap to keep him sealed from using his powers against her, though demon traps do not typically work with higher level demons like Sebastian, it is possible that the reason she's able to trap him is her powers gained through her mother, The Darkness. She has the ability to manipulate, form and shape darkness to a degree. This falls into her ability to manipulate Life and Death which serves her as a balance between her parent's powers. With her powers, she is able to create domes or walls that act as barriers against attacks as well as form projectiles of darkness. The detail of her ability to manipulate Life and Death is complex. Reya has the ability to enter a form of herself known as Soul-Self/Astral Projection. Users with this ability are typically able to project their own spirit from their body into a ghostly form, but Reya is able to project her physical body in the form of a dark shadow that she calls "'''Shadowed Self'"''. When in her soul form she is capable of manifesting her wings and they expand at a large size. She is able to shapeshift while in her soul form and change her shape, and this is because of the similar appearance her form shares with her ability to manipulate darkness and shadows.